


I Hope In My Heart

by Katherine



Category: Bolt (2008), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: His front paws on the inner side of the windowsill, face pressed to the glass to better see the intruder outside in the dark, Bolt cut off his swelling alarm bark into a confused cough."Mittens," he whispered urgently.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	I Hope In My Heart

His front paws on the inner side of the windowsill, face pressed to the glass to better see the intruder outside in the dark, Bolt cut off his swelling alarm bark into a confused cough.

"Mittens," he whispered urgently, "Can you go out there and try talking?"

Mittens moved from the patch of living-room carpet where she'd been lazing since there'd been afternoon sunshine, and stretched pointedly. Then she just as pointedly said, "I can't talk to people any clearer than you can."

Bolt could feel his tail angling lower. "Maybe this," and there was a pause before he said, "person," that had Mittens displaying some curiosity. She hopped easily up, balancing with three paws on the window sill and the fourth on one of Bolt's own front paws, as she also looked outside.

With a low, untranslatable cat noise (or word) she jumped down and streaked out the cat-door.

Rhino had, with less silence, meanwhile let himself out of his cage, and was stepping into his ball as if it were armour.

Bolt said, "Be careful," wishing that he'd had a moment to tell Mittens the same. Not that she would have been likely to listen. Nor was Rhino, not when he was in a mood of being at least one-sixteenth wolf. Rhino waved a paw signal, and trundled out in the dark.

While he was wishing, Bolt would have liked if he could fit through the cat door himself, or for that matter that he actually had superdog powers and could melt the lock. He stayed at his post at the window as his friends went to meet the person-shaped cat outside.

The stranger dropped to a crouch, her eyes gleaming different colours as she tracked Mittens and Rhino's approach. Her expression wasn't exactly friendly, but at least her tail was moving slowly, not bristled. Maybe meeting her would go smoothly.

*

Mittens still looked to be suspicious of the stranger, her ears flicking flat. But what Mittens had explained when she slipped backed inside the house—leaving Rhino, posturing in his ball, to guard—had Bolt utterly determined. They had to help. The stranger, Catra—she was trying to find someone. Her friend, her closest friend from childhood, who had gone away.

Bolt, and Mittens, and even Rhino, would help to find her and see them reunited. Friends, people who mattered to each other, should not be apart.


End file.
